The Bravest Kitten
by PouncePrincez67
Summary: A young queen named Evelyn proves she is the bravest kitten of them all. She may be short for a nineth grader but she is very smart. Will she prove to the toms that queens aren't unuseful?
1. The Kitten of Bravery

**The Bravest Kitten**

**A Kitten's Tale**

**_Chapter 1: The Kitten Of Bravery_**

**There was a small ton in London, England called Sunny Years. In that town was a street of families with kittens. The toms against queens, as it was all the time. The queens would fight against the toms eagerly trying to prove who was stronger. Each girl on this street was friends. Although there were many more toms than queens they had fair fights. The name of this street you ask? Why it was called Sunshine Boulevard. Even though there was rarely sunshine on this street all the kittens were happy.**

**A small queen, the smallest queen in the town, was named Evelyn. She was a beautiful queen with orange/red around her eyes and on her ears, headfur and tail. She had scarlet red paws and arms as well and feet and legs. Evelyn, a very religious kitten, seeing as she went to a chatholic school, was the bravest of them all. The other queens thought that God took their side because of Evelyn's religious contxts.**

**Evelyn looked at the empty street. She was on her gold bicycle. "We're going to get them this time," she giggled. The past, the day before now, they queens had gone and tipied the toms caban. Each friday the toms had a sleepover. The girls had got them bad this time. Awaiting for the future, not yet the present, Evelyn sat on her bike and waited for the arrival of Club Queenswood. **

**Why was this called Club Queenswood? Well, behind Evelyn's oldest friend, Sunshine's house was a forest. The name of the forest as you guessed was Forest Queenswood. In a small caban big enough for the five queens on the street, wich was inside the forest, was where all of the queens made their sneaky plans.**

**Soon, each queen was sitting on a bike next to Evelyn. Sunshine had a bright orange bike; Mairia had a pink and white one; Samantha had a blue and green bike and Bellana had a red and black one. The queens awaited for their future, a plan that would not fail**,** a plan that would show that out of all the queens, Evelyn, the smallest kitten, would be the bravest and stand up against the toms. All alone. No one beside her.**


	2. The Battle Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Battle Begins**_

**Mairia looked at her friends. Her silver and gold tabby coat shone in the sunlight. "I hope they wake up soon," she said. "I can't wait to see their faces!" Mairia's father had never aproved of this. It was also because he was the second leader of the jellicle tribe. She hardly even cared about that though. Mairia wasn't five years old anymore. She was much smarter, less shy and she had more friends.**

**"I can't wait either!" The other four girls, including Evelyn, said together. Then they heard yelling coming from down the street. "Here they come!" they cried giggling. **

**A tall tom with a black coat like Rum Tum Tugger that had white stripes came down the road. Like his father, he had a mane. This boy's name was Tumson. He was quite cute. Infact, Sunshine had a huge crush on him! Tumson was the son of Etcetera and Rum Tum Tugger; and you wonder where he got his looks, eh!**

**Each of the eight toms who had slept in the cabin was walking down the street. They were covered in wipping cream, honey, fish and feathers. Their caban was covered with toilet paper. "Oh, we're going to get you!" cried a tom named Mack. **

**The girls laughed at Mack. He had a younger sister named Matilda. She was still a young baby who was just born but she was cute! Mack and Matilda were the children of Bombalurina. Who did Bombalurina mate with? Why it was Macavity! Oh well, love over rules all, right?**


	3. Scardy Cats

_Chapter 3: The Scardy Cats_

Mairia watched the toms aproaching. "Oh, are the toms goign to hit us?" she asked sarcastically, "Everyone knows toms can't hit queens!" she giggled.

The other girls except Evelyn nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" they all laughed. Evelyn was silent.

One tome came up. "Oh, well what we're going to do is much worse!" he laughed evily.

"yeah, much worse!" said another. "You'll get it so bad ya won't be able ta move!" Said Micheal Dj. He was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's son.

"Micheal Dj, stuff it!" Sunshine groaned quietly. She looked at Evelyn, "Eve, y'ok?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded. Then she turned to look at the guys; she giggled a bit then said, "So, how did you guy like our little surprise for you this morning! We worked very hard to prepare it!"

The guys stared at them queens and growled then they said in unison, "WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

It was at that moment when Sunshine, Bellana, Mairia, and Samantha ran away. Evelyn stood in the same spot and awaited for what was to become of herself.


End file.
